


Reunions (and awkwardness in the middle)

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Marriage, Reunions, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: Alysdel Kallig, Darth Imperius of the Dark Council was sent by the Dark Council to rescue the Empire's Wrath aboard a Republic Warship, the 'Coruscant's Fist' but what seems to be a simple rescue mission standard will soon turn to be a very awkward situation
Relationships: Elara Dorne/Female Republic Trooper, Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Original Female Character(s), Female Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Male Bounty Hunter/Mako (Star Wars), Nadia Grell/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Risha Drayen/Male Smuggler
Kudos: 1





	Reunions (and awkwardness in the middle)

**Author's Note:**

> (Initially everyone wore mask, and this is post Makeb)

"Empire's Wrath?"

"The one and only" Answered the Wrath as she get up from her meditation state and turned to her savior "and you must be..."

"Darth Imperius, at your service"

"Ah, then would you kindly release me from this well made cell i am in? And while you're at it can you make some tea?" Joked the Wrath

Imperius chuckled "i could do the former, as for the latter you might die by either poison or my tea making skill, but i could still make it if you want" as she turns down the barrier containing the wrath

"Heh, to be honest you almost remind me of my sister, and my brothers to be specific"

"Oh? I'll take it as a compliment from the wrath herself"


End file.
